Love Bites
by imsimplyme
Summary: After 10 months, Hermione breaks it with Draco because of a threat by Pansy that Draco doesnt know about. Draco promises that he'll get his Hermione back and she holds on to that promise. Will Draco really keep his promise? or give up? DMxHG
1. The Break up

My first fic:-) my friend came up with this idea and since she doesn't really have a knack for words and writing. I decided to do it! Thanks to Chelsea for the idea!

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. :P**

**Chapter 1: The Break up**

Tears on his eyes. And she was causing this to happen.

Draco walked closer to her and held her shoulders.

"Hermione..please don't do this." He said as his vision was being blurred by tears.

"I'm so sorry, Draco..b-but I have to do this.._We're over_." Hermione said, crying and wiping away the years on her cheeks.

Right after their 6th year, Draco and Hermione were appointed Head boy and girl. And apparently they shared the same dorm. They had a deal that they had to act civil to each other in order not to, well, completely ruin their whole last year in Hogwarts. And that McGonagall said that they should be role models, since they _are, _head boy and head girl, for inter-house relationships, especially with the Slytherins and Gryffindors. But of course, all the bickering didn't end there. They had their usual fights, still, until one night.. fate brought them together. How? Hermione just broke up with Ronald Weasley after finding out that he had cheated on her, and wanted to jump off the Astronomy Tower. It just so happened that Draco was having his turn on duty that day, when he recognized a girl, with brown curly hair in the Astronomy Tower taking a step forward and before he realized what he was doing, he pulled her and nearly screamed at the girl. But when he noticed the tears in _her _eyes. _Hermione's eyes _.

He knew right away that something bad had happened. They talked over it and Draco was, unusually, there to comfort her. Her face being lightened by the moon complemented her pale skin. Draco noticed this and that they'd been in an odd position. Both were seated on the floor, Draco had his arm around her shoulders and Hermione's head on his neck. Then Draco blurted out something..something she wouldn't have thought of him saying..especially to her.

Then it happened. _They kissed_. After 2 months, (of course, Hermione wasn't over Ron that night and needed a time out on love.) it was official that they were an item.

"Wh-what?..No, you can't be serious! maybe we can still fix this!" Draco, already feeling something hot and wet trickling down his cheeks, quickly, said as he moved closer to Hermione which made the space between them disappear. Hermione squirmed out of his grasp and looked at him straight in the eye. It was a miracle she could do that.

"No Draco. I don't love you anymore, ok? I don't." Hermione said quietly.

"But how about all those things we've been through..our whole 10 months together! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Draco cried doing wild arm movements.

"Not anymore, if you ask me." Hermione said.

"What has gotten into you? Did someone spike your drink? This isn't you!" Draco nearly shouted.

"No! Nothing happened to me. I didn't hit my head and im sure no one spiked my drink! You are such a stubborn, hard headed git! Why can't you accept I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" And with that, silence filled their common room. As Hermione turned her heel and went straight to the portrait door.

"I promise you, Hermione, I'll make you mine again..I love you, and I always will. Always remember that." Draco murmured.

As she heard those words, she just wanted to run back to Draco and snog him senseless and make up. But one thing was standing in her way. She still did love him.

She stopped on her tracks and said. "I will hold on to that promise Draco." With that, she left Draco in their Heads common room.

So? How's my first chapter on my first fic? I won't post the 2nd chap if no one reviews! LOL! j/k hahaha..go on now, click that "GO" button beside "submit review" :


	2. The Reason

And it's up! Ta-daaaa!

This chapter is a little bit longer than the first, hope you won't get bored:-)

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER:P**

**Chapter 2:** **The Reason**

The view from the Astronomy tower was beautiful. You could see the black lake and the big oak tree near it with many blue birds flying from branch to branch. The scenery was the same except there was a girl with soft, loose, brown curls that fall just below her shoulders under the oak tree.

Hermione hugged her knees and rested her chin in between them. Silent tears were still trickling down her pinkish cheeks.

"I'm sorry Draco, but this is for your own good" Hermione whispered.

_**Flashback**_

_It was after dinner time when Hermione went to the library and was cornered by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode._

"_Hello Granger," Pansy said as she came from one of the corners to the library with Millicent._

_Hermione brought her wand out "What do you want Parkinson?" she said while aiming her wand at Pansy's face and Millicent, then back to Pansy._

"_Oho! No need for wands there my little mudblood." Said Pansy sneering._

"_What do you want!" Said Hermione her voice rising._

"_Straight to the point I see?" Said Pansy with a smirk playing on her lips. "Okay then, you asked for it. I want you to **leave **Draco Malfoy." _

"_What are you playing at? And I'm **NOT **leaving him!" _

"_A little stubborn aren't we Granger? You see, a guy like him doesn't deserve someone like you," Said Millicent eyeing her up and down._

"_You're wrong! He loves me and I love him!" Hermione almost shouted._

"_No, no, no ,no dear! That's where **you're **wrong. Purebloods and mudbloods don't work." Pansy said with a sneer._

"_I'm not leaving him because of you two. I love him!"_

"_You're not doing this for us. But for the Dark Lord! Malfoy's destined to be a death eater, and a certain mudblood is stopping him from being a death eater. Here's the catch, If he does not fulfill this the Dark Lord has something in store for Malfoy. And believe me, it isn't good."_

"_No! Stupef-"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _

_Hermione was thrown to the wall with her wand around 2 feet away from her._

"_If you do love him. Then you'll leave him. If you don't," Pansy said with a threatening glare "We'll keep this up." She said as she motioned on what she just did._

_She went closer to Hermione and whispered to her. " Think about it Granger. Malfoy dies because of you being selfish, or leave him and see him happy and alive. It's your choice to make." With that she left Hermione, on purposely bumping into her._

"_Good night Granger. Pleasant dreams." Said Millicent, giggling, as she hurried after Pansy._

_--_

And that is why she broke up with Draco. She cares about him so much she didn't want him ending up dead or tortured because of _her_ selfishness.

"You deserve better."

--

Malfoy stormed out of the class room, as the bell rang, he was having a bad day. First, his break up with Hermione and second, Professor Rodowski gave him detention for not paying attention.

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned around and came face to face with Harry.

"What!" He asked irritated.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"No. But I do know that I and she are over"

Harry's green eyes became slits.

"What did you do Malfoy? Picked up another girl and cheated on Hermione?" He said glaring at Malfoy.

"Harry! Where'd you go? Oh, Malfoy." Ron said with a nod. "What's wrong?" Noticing the tension between the two.

"Hermione and Malfoy broke up." Harry said.

"Why you-" Ron lunged at Malfoy before Harry could stop him.

"Boys! What on Merlin's beard! Stop it you two!" Professor Rodowski said, pulling the two boys apart.

"Detention for the both of you for displaying such ghastly behavior!" She said and left with a huff.

"Come on Ron, let's go. We have no business here." Harry glared at Malfoy before walking away.

--

"Hermione! There you are!" Ginny ran to Hermione under the tree.

"Ginny?" Hermione said as she wiped her tears.

"What happened to you? Ron and Harry have been looking around the school for ages for you! Where've you be-"

"Gin, can I tell you something?" Hermione said.

"Oh..uhm, yeah. Sure. Why not." Ginny said taken aback.

"Malfoy and I broke up." Hermione said as a new bunch of tears filled her eyes.

"What! How! Why!"

After Hermione told Ginny the story from Pansy to the break-up, she burst out another batch of tears.

"Oh Hermione, love bites! Listen, Why won't you head up to the house common room and freshen up a bit. Seeing as it is a Friday and you are head girl, we can go to Hogsmead and have a drink, yeah?" Ginny suggested with a small smile.

They headed up to the Gryffindor tower when Ginny saw her brother, and Harry walking away from Malfoy with eyes that could kill.

"Uhm, Hermione, why won't you go ahead. I'll just, check on my-my charms homework, ok?"

"Sure." With that, Ginny headed straight to the abandoned Malfoy.

"Malfoy!"

"What now!" He said as he saw the little weasel running to him.

"Listen, I just want to tell you. I've seen Hermione and she looks the worst ever since she and Krum broke up."

"Your point!" Malfoy said with an irritated look.

"What I'm trying to say is, if you really do love her, you'll do whatever it takes to get her back!"

"But she said-"

"To hell with what she said! If she told you she didn't love you then why would she feel like this? Why would she skip class? You know Hermione doesn't skip class, She hates that!" Ginny said stubbing Malfoy in the chest with her index finger.

"I-I.." Malfoy stuttered. _Why would she do that if she didn't love him anymore? Does this mean she still loves me? But she said she didn't love me anymore…_

"Look, thanks for the advice and all, but-"

"No buts! You said you wouldn't give up on her and she is holding on to that…"

"Women." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"And don't you roll your eyes at me mister! You know what! I guess Ron's right, you really deserve to be a ferret!" Ginny said, practically screaming, attracting people to the scene.

_She still loves me?_

_**Duh! Then if she didn't she wouldn't be crying her balls out, would she?**_

_But-_

_**What is it with you and "but"! Listen to the little red-head! If you really do love Hermione-**_

"You're not as bad as your brother, weasel. Thanks!" Malfoy said with a smile and ran.

"What? Oh..No Problem! And the name's Ginny, you know!" She shouted at the retreating figure of her best friend's, for now, ex-boyfriend.

---

well? How was that? third chapter coming up, when atleast more people review:P

xoxo  
ricci


	3. Everyone Knows

Thanks to all those who reviewed:D

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. :P**

Well…on with the story:D

**Chapter 3: Everyone Knows**

The next couple of days were hard for Hermione, having to share the same common room with her ex-boyfriend and coping with her Head duties.

Her day with Ginny didn't quiet go well any further. They headed to The Great Hall for dinner when they were, obviously, drunk from their "Hogsmead trip". (Hermione needed it and well, Ginny, as a best friend, joined her.) Parvati and Lavander immediately bombarded Hermione with questions asking if it was true, having heard the fight of Malfoy, Harry and Ron and was starting to get on her nerves.

"MALFOY AND I BROKE UP! THAT'S IT! PERIOD!" Hermione finally exploded which made the happy noise of the Great Hall turn into utter shock and silence. Everyone, including the teachers, was now looking at the one person who screamed. _Hermione Granger_.

Tears began to fill her eyes as memories of her and Draco began to fill her mind. She got up and ran out of The Great Hall as fast as her legs could muster. She locked herself up into her room and leaned on the door, sinking on the floor, and began to sob harder than she thought.

She heard a small knock on the door.

"Hermione? I know you're in there." Ginny said with a small knock on Hermione's door.

"Go away!" She said.

"Don't make me smash your door, Hermione." Ginny said, her voice stern.

"Who's with you?" Hermione said standing up and facing the door.

"Me and Luna." Ginny responded.

Hermione opened the door and motioned the two girls to enter her room.

Luna looked at Hermione. She looked awful. The 'drunk-ness' of the two girls had subsided after Hermione brought herself to scream the words she hated the most.

"Look, 'Mione, I'm really sorry for what hap-" Luna started when she was cut off by Hermione and was motioned for the both of them to sit down.

"No Luna. Really, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." Hermione gave a small smile.

"I just realized that I don't love him anymore. That the thing we have is only a fling. And I don't think I'm ready to know what love is so I broke up with him yesterday"

Ginny gave her a look saying that that wasn't the story she had told her earlier. Hermione shot Ginny a look saying she didn't want anyone else knowing about the truth to why she broke up with Draco.

But Luna protested. "Come on, Hermione. That's a lame excuse! I know there's another reason behind this…" Before Luna could go any further, Ginny decided this was the right time to come in. "Oh...Well, if you need us. We're always here to help!" Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione gave a small chuckle with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Gin. Thanks too, Luna." She said standing up, followed by the latter.

"Anytime. I hope you'll get better soon." Luna said smiling.

"I'll get over it, Luna. Don't worry." Hermione said. _Yeah right. Like that would ever happen._

"I think I'm going to shower and go to bed. I had a really rough day today." She said hugging both of the girls.

"Sure. See you in the morning Hermione!" Ginny said.

Hermione drew in a deep, relaxing breath when she was startled by the sound of tapping by the window. It was a grey owl with a letter attached to its leg. Hermione let the owl in and got the letter.

She read the letter, knowing that it was from Pansy because of the hand writing, her eyes growing bigger by the second.

_I don't know how to say this but…_

_YOU, HERMIONE GRANGER, ARE THE STUPIDEST WITCH OF OUR AGE!_

_I just wanted to laugh on the floor a while back in the Great Hall. I can't believe I actually tricked you! I couldn't believe what I was hearing earlier this afternoon until you proved that you and my Draco are over. I'd never thought of the day I'd offer my thanks to you, but I guess it'll be today. So, thanks for dumping Draco completely just for moi! _

_PP_

No! No! No! She wanted to throw herself off the Astronomy Tower. Pansy _tricked_ her! The letter was pathetic and all but what stuck her most was that she fell for a game! _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ And to add to the stupidity she was feeling, Harry and Voldemort just battled a week after Pansy threatened her. So which means, Voldemorts already dead! How stupid could she ever get.

She banged her head at the wall and took a quick shower and got ready for bed. She needed to rest. She just wished she'd wake up tomorrow and realize everything was just a bad dream.

Monday rolled in and Hermione's classes had 4 of the same as Draco's.

She entered the room, accompanied by Harry and Ron. She looked around the room and didn't see any platinum blond hair. She relaxed, but couldn't help and wonder where he was.

" And if you'll turn to page 257, you'll see…Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I see you've decided to join class." Professor Slughorn said.

Hermione whipped her head to see the standing figure of Draco in the door. As always, his hair hung loosely to his eyes and had his signature smirk on his lips. She had the urge to smile but stopped herself, remembering the recent break up she had with him.

Professor Slughorn continued to lecture and most of the class had their attention back to the board.

He walks to his seat but stops before Hermione table. She was looking down at her book pretending to read.

"Here," he said. Draco placed a red rose on top of Hermione's table. "I don't care if we're over but it's a habit of mine so don't return it" he said coldly and left for his seat.

Hermione could feel his eyes was on her but she tried to ignore it. Though she couldn't try to ignore the pain when Draco gave her the rose, he was right. It was his habit. She was glad that, even if they were now exes, he still gave her roses.

Classes finally ended and Hermione was left alone in the classroom. Everyone had gone and even though Harry and Ron insisted on staying, she told them that she'd follow. Tears filled her eyes as memories came back to her with Draco.

"_Come on, Hermione! Hurry up!" Draco said as he helped Hermione fix her things._

_She smiled and said "I'm sorry, you should know me by now, I just want things to be neat."_

"_Don't be." He said chuckling. "There. We're done."_

_He got her books and lead both of them outside. Hermione protested that she could bring her own books but Draco said "No Hermione. I'm your boyfriend and I want to help you. Besides, I love you."_

_She turned a bright shade of red and said, smiling "I love you too." Every time she heard that coming from his mouth, she just wanted to melt right there on the spot._

But now, _where is the one that always helps me with my things?_ She thought to her self. _Gone of course, because I pushed him away. _

Before Draco left the room, he looks at Hermione and sees her busily fixing her things, He shook his head and sighed. He wanted to help her but reminded himself that she didn't love him anymore.

THE END! Nah, just kidding! LOL! Anyway, next chapter, you'll see Draco and Hermione singing. :D

Go on now…click that little "go" button below. :D


	4. Voices Heard

Thanks for all those who reviewed:D

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING:p**

Well, here's your next chapter! Enjoy! And please do review. :D

**Chapter 4: Voices Heard**

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn said. "There, there. Take your seats! We have an interesting lesson for today, that I know you'll surely enjoy!"

"Wait. Now, where did I hear that again?" Ron said sarcastically. "Oh yeah! From him! Everyday!" He said with a roll of his eyes. Harry and Hermione chuckled from his joke as they went to be seated.

"I have good news and bad news for all of you. Now which would you like to hear first?" Professor Slughorn said. When no one responded, he clapped his hands together and said, "Well, then. Let's start with the good news, shall we? Alright, we will not have any classes today! Just for potions class anyway." The class engaged into a series of excited whispers. "The bad news? We have double period on our next meeting." Groans could be heard around the room.

"So anyway, as I was saying, today's class will be dedicated to my great uncle Bernard and Aunt Clara! They were both known to have a voice that many would kill to have. They were both extremely good singers."

"What's this gotta do with our lesson?" A Ravenclaw said to his seatmate and snorted. Unfortunately, the professor heard him.

"My point? We will have a singing show today!" He said with his arms stretched at his side.

"So who would like to go first? Right here in front."

Seeing as no one raised their hand Professor Slughorn randomly chose Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, would you like to come in front please?"

The smile on Hermione's face fell. _Sing? In front of class? In front of Dra-Malfoy!_

She slowly went up front while Prof. Slughorn settled at the back.

Hermione was ready to sing but still very nervous because Draco was staring intently at her. In her mind, the song was dedicated to him. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm..._

Love can be a many splendored thing   
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings   
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time

The class was all her's, they started to feel her song.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

So many emotions were building up inside Hermione. Anger, love, hatered and regret.

_Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules   
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name_

'_Oh Merlin! D-Malfoy's staring at me! He's probably feeling the same way…'_

Hermione continued singing until her eyes and Draco's were locked together. She could feel the love that he had for her.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

_Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again   
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two _

_(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride_

(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all 

She was singing this song whole-heartedly because this was for her, for Draco and the love that she pushed away.

The whole class erupted in claps and cheers. Suddenly, Draco stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Mr. Malfoy! How nice of you to volunteer!" Professor Slughorn said at the back.

Draco looked at you intently and started to sing.

_I just don't understand  
Why you're running from a good man baby  
Why you wanna turn your back on love  
Why you've already given up_

_See I know you've been hurt before  
But I swear I'll give you so much more  
I swear I'll never let you down  
Cause I swear it's you that I adore  
And I can't help myself babe  
Cause I think about you constantly  
and my heart gets no rest over you_

While hearing this song, Hermione knew this was for her. So she bowed her head and tried her best not to cry.

_You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect  
But who's perfect?  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
to prove that I'm the only one for you  
What's wrong with being selfish?_

"Did you hear that Hermione? He's totally not over you." Neville whispered from the back.

_I'll be taking up your time  
Until the day I make you realize  
That for your there could be no one else  
I just gotta have you for myself  
Baby I would take good care of you  
No matter what it is you're going through  
I'll be there for you when you're in need  
Baby believe in me  
If love was a crime  
Then punish me  
I would die for you  
Cause I don't want to live without you  
Oh what can I do? _

_  
You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect  
But who's perfect?  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you_

Why do you keep us apart  
Why won't you give up your heart  
You know that we're meant to be together  
Why do you push me away  
All that I want is to give you love  
Forever and ever and ever and ever

You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Because I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect  
But who's perfect?  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you

Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you..

To prove that I'm the only one for you  
So what's wrong with being selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish...  
So what's wrong with being selfish...

The class, again, erupts a cheer. Even the Slytherins were surprisingly, impressed with Draco even if he sang a muggle song.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. So, who's next?" Prof. Slughorn said with a toothy grin.

"Professor! I have a suggestion, maybe Malfoy and Granger could have duet. Seeing as they both have wonderful voices." Said Blaise. Ever since Draco and Hermione got together, he was at first, disgusted. But being the best friend of Draco, he noticed Draco was happy than he's ever been. So when he knew that the couple had broken up. He felt terrible. He really wanted them to get together and see the happy Draco again.

Deep inside Hermione, her heart was beating really fast. Did her ears deceive her? Was it true that Blaise wanted Draco and her to have a duet? In front of the class? Even if she hasn't gone over their break up?

"Alright then! Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, if you please?" Prof. Slughorn said motioning them to the front.

"What are we…you know, gonna sing?" Hermione asked Draco, for the first time after their break up.

"The one muggle song you love. The theme of Zorro." He said.

And she replied with a small 'oh'. Hermione could feel her heart beat go really fast as Draco started the first verse.

_Moon so bright, night so fine_

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_Life's a dream we are dreaming_

Hermione stared at Draco longingly and sang

_Race the moon, catch the wind_

_Ride the night to the end_

_Seize the day, stand up for the light_

Then Draco reached out and held Hermione's hand as if he was never going to let go

…_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

They were singing together like it was only them in the scene. What they didn't notice is that most of the class were grinning. Even some of the Slytherins themselves.

"Awww! Look at them!" Parvati said to Lavander.

"They're absolutely perfect!" Lavander whispered back ignoring Pansy's cold look.

…_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

The song ended brilliantly that she didn't notice tears rolling down her cheek. Draco took his free hand brushed away her tears. She looked at his eyes and realized something.

She loves him and she can't deny it.

Unaware of their surroundings Draco said "Hermione, I love you! I don't care if you don't love me anymore, as long as you know you were mine."

Hermione was speechless, even the whole class. Draco hugged her and said "I love you, Hermione! Please, just please take me back!"

Cliffie! Bad, bad me:)) lol! Anyway, this is my longest chapter yet! Yey for me:D

**KHENNY: **Yes actually, it was a habit of him to give Hermione a rose everyday. There's no story behind it. ;)

**A/N: THE REASON WHY DRACO KNOWS THESE MUGGLE SONGS ARE BECAUSE OF HERMIONE. WHEN THEY WERE TOGETHER, SHE USED TO TELL HIM ABOUT HER FAVORITE MUGGLE ARTISTS AND SONGS.**

Hermione sang "Thr trouble with love" by Kelly c. Draco sang "selfish" by n'sync and the last song was the theme song of Zorro. I forgot the artists who sang that. Sorry!

go on now..Review this chappie:D


End file.
